


The Hollow way out

by CrowsAce



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha Vanessa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gay, M/M, Porn With Plot, The alpha/omega story no one wanted, This fic is vey gay, alpha Reeve, beta Mira, beta Skeet, like straight of the bat gay, omega Kai, there will be smut, they’re of age in my country but putting underage to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: The Hollow, how different would it of gone if they lived in a world with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics? The ending won’t be the exact same however...





	1. What and Why, but who’s asking? Pt1

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if anyone will actually read this, in which case I’ll write this story for me, I have a few other hollow stories in the works as well, so stay tuned for that...me. 
> 
> Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> This chapter ended up being longer than expected so I’ve split it in half. Expect part 2 of chapter one soon.

Brown eyes were the first to open, groaning the teen sat up, letting out a gasp as he looked around the white room, a fluorescent light buzzed over head. The tanned teen let out another gasp as he spotted the other two teens still passed out on the floor, off to the side he also noticed a typewriter. 

 

Getting up the teen rubbed his head, his mind felt fuzzy and he couldn’t seem to focus on anything, glancing around again he scented the air (he didn’t know how he knew to do that, but his instincts told him that was the best way to check for danger) the smell of pine and something incredibly sweet were the only things he could detect however, at the moment there seemed to be no danger. Although it was clear that whatever - wherever he was it wasn’t entirely ‘good’.

 

Looking over at the other two he decided to go wake them,  _ maybe they know what's going on,  _ he thought to himself. Walking over to the girl first he once again sniffed the air, the smell of pine was a lot stronger now.

 

“Hey, you ok?” He calls out, but the girl doesn’t respond. He goes to grab her shoulder as if to shake her awake but then decides against it, instead he calls out a little louder “Hey!”

 

Finally, the girl began groaning, her eyes blinking open, before finally focusing on the the tanned teen. Her eyes widened and she screamed in fright. “Who are you?! Where I am?! What’s going on?!”

 

“I dunno I was hoping you knew.”

 

Before the girl could reply another scream interrupted them. “Who are you guys?! Where I am?! What’s going on?!” 

 

They both turned to the third person, the boys green eyes were filled with fear. 

 

This boy was the source of the sweetness. 

 

“Yeah, that seems to be the top three questions.” The girl said.

 

“Can either of you remember anything before this?”

 

The smaller boy and girl looked at each other with worry before looking back at the tanned teen, who looked back solemnly, “Me neither.”

 

The red haired walked over to the typewriter and picked it up. “What's with this typewriter? Do you think we should do something with it? Oh! Maybe we can use it to break the wall!” 

 

“No!” The other two cried out at the same time, the girl walked over to him to take it off him and put it back down, the taller boy following behind looking at the red head through narrowed eyes, “I don’t think that would be a good idea… umm, what’s your name?”

 

“It’s umm… I dunno.”

 

The girl gave him an odd look. “You don’t know?”

 

“I don’t know either.” The taller boy said softly 

 

“You both are weird.”

 

The red head shot her a glare. “What’s your name then?!”

 

“It’s .. it's… oh God what is happening?” The girl said falling limply against the wall.

 

“Guys calm down, this isn’t the time to panic.” 

 

“Pfft I think it’s the perfect time to panic!” The red head cried out gripping his hair and pulling, he then began pacing nervously up and down. “We don’t know who we are let alone each other or why we’re in this strange room with no door or obvious way out! I think now is the perfect time to panic.”

 

Almost instantly before the red head began talking, the taller boy was hit with the sweetest scent again, this time he could smell fear with in it. Reacting on instinct he rushed over to the other boy and placed a hand on the back of his neck causing him to instantly freeze, he pulled him against his chest and began rubbing his chin against his hair, he could practically feel the other boy melt against him. He kept one hand on the back of his neck and used the other to soothingly rub at his back.

He kept it up till the other began purring and nuzzling his chest. The reaction surprised him somewhat so he moved both his hands to the boys shoulders and pulled him back slightly so he could look at him.

 

“Are you feeling better now?”

 

The other frowned in confusion staring at the ground before looking at the other face. “Ye-Yeah… I guess… why did you do that?” 

 

“I-I dunno… it was just instinct too.”

 

“Oh!” Both jumped and turned to look at the girl, both had momentarily forgotten she was there.

 

“Don’t you guys remember! It’s our other genders! I thought you both smelled different! I think I must be a Beta, you - tall boy - must be an Alpha and you reddy must be an Omega!”

 

As soon as she said the words knowledge seemed to fill the boys head, it was something they both already new but seemed to have a block on. As soon as he remembered the tanned teen wanted to pull the smaller boy against him however before he could even  _ breath  _ the other boy moved as far from as fast as he could.

 

“Yeah well I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do that again.”

 

The older teen scoffed, “You don’t want me to help you?”

 

“Not like that! In fact not at all I  _ can _ look after myself.”

 

Before the other could say something rather  _ insinuating  _ back the girl once again interrupted them.

 

“Hey guys check your pockets!” They both looked over to see her holding a slip of paper.

 

“Mine says Mira… perhaps that’s my name.”

 

“Kai? (Kay) Actually I think it’s pronounced like Ki, yeah Kai sounds way better.” 

 

“Adam, I guess that’s my name.”

 

The three looked at each other before Adam finally spoke up, “Well I guess that's one question answered.”

 

“Yeah but now there’s a billion more!” Mira exclaimed.

 

“Lets focus on getting out of here first.” Kai suggested.n

 

“How?” Mira asked, turning to look at Adam, whilst Kai looked at the typewriter.

 

Adam looked up and nodded at the grate in the wall. “The vent.”

 

“And how exactly are we supposed to get up there?”

 

“Hey guys let’s just smash the wall and see if we can make a - ” 

 

“No!” Adam cried out once again rushing over to take the typewriter off Kai who was holding it above his head. As he grabbed it the sound of stone sliding against stone filled the room and three sets of wide eyes watched as a block came out the wall.

 

“What did you just do?” Mira said looking over at the two boys.

 

“Umm, I pressed ‘e’, maybe it’s a puzzle.” 

 

“Hmm I get the feeling I’m good at those.” Mira said walking over to take the typewriter off of Adam.

 

After awhile and nothing seemed to be working Kai began his nervous pacing again, ignoring the look Adam was giving him, he began looking around the room, maybe they had missed something?

 

‘Come on, there must be something around here that could help.” He muttered out loud.

 

“That’s it, help!” As Mira typed out the word help four more blocks came out of the wall, they now had a way to get the vent! As the two teens celebrated a foul stench entered Kai’s nose. Looking down at what looked like a drain in the centre of the room Kai felt fear rise up in his throat as green smoke began pouring out.

 

“Urmm  guys!”

 

Kai began to back away, feeling a hand around his wrist he looked up to see Mira begin to pull him towards the blocks. “We need to get out of here!”

 

They both watched in stunned silence as Adam leaped from block to block like a ninja, even for an  _ alpha _ that wasn’t… usual… 

 

“Woah, who is this guy?” Mira asked in awe.

 

“Pfft big deal, I could probably do that too! I’m just not a show off.” And with that Kai took off and jumped up to the brick, barely managing to grab on and very much clearly struggling to pull himself up.

 

Mira giggled, “And apparently not a good liar.”

 

She made her way over and began helping Kai up. When Kai finally got to the third step he looked back down to see how the gas had swiftly risen, and swallowed hard.

 

“Kai, Kai!.”

 

“Huh? Oh right.”

 

“Quickly jump over to this block.”

 

“Are you crazy, I'll never reach!”

 

“Just do it!” Mira called from below.

 

“You’ll make it trust me!”

 

“Oh, fine.” Taking a deep breath Kai jumped across and just for one second he thought he made it until hestarted falling. He barely let out a choked scream when a hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him up onto the block and against the others chest he looked up at the others smug expression and let out a nervous chuckle. Soon they were joined by Mira and making their way through the vent. After coming to the end of one tunnel and having to climb up another they finally found a service hatch.

 

Adam opened it up and looked around, sniffing the air, it was mostly fresh scent of a forest, their didn’t seem to be anything dangerous but it was hard to say when he could smell the gas too. 

 

When all three were out and they closed the hatch back up they began looking around for any signs of  _ something.  _

 

“So what do we do now?” Kai asked looking around with renewed panic, he jumped slightly when he heard an owl hoot.

 

“If we can find a road, we can hitch a ride back to civilisation.”

 

“Sure but where’s the - “

 

“She’s lonely…” Kai looked over at Mira with raised eyebrows as she interrupted him.

 

“Who’s lonely?” Adam asked.

 

“The owl, she’s just lonely… how do I know that?”

 

“You’re Mira, you’re good at puzzles and are a owl whisper.” Adam said with a half smile. She walked over to them both smirking. “I’m starting to think I’m pretty cool.”

 

After they began walking, and talking, they came across a wired fence, “It looks like whoever really doesn’t want us to leave.” 

 

“Well I’m not staying here!” Kai said running up and grabbing the fence, the other two gasped in horror as the red head was electrocuted and then blasted to the ground, the two rushed over and Mira knelt down to grab his hands only to be shocked to see that they were fine.

 

“I don’t get it, my hands should be toast!”

 

“You know what, I think this is weirder than my owl thing.”

 

Mira helped him stand up and began brushing invisible dirt off him, he quickly stepped back in annoyance only to run into something solid behind him, he once more quickly side stepped, giving both smirking teens a glare.

 

Mira tilted her head to the side and her blue eyes let up. “Do you guys hear that?”

 

“Music… then that must mean there’s people!” Kai called out excitedly. Mira took off heading towards the sound. Before Kai could follow however a hand shoot out and grabbed him by the bicep.

 

“Wait! It could be dangerous.”

 

“It could be people!”

 

“Yeah, bad people. Just stay close to me ok.”

 

“What why should I - “

 

“Please! Just humour me!”

 

“Pfft fine, let’s just go already.”

 

Kai turned and running after Mira, Adam’s hand still gripped his arm as he too ran beside him, they saw Mira stood outside looking wearily at the building waiting for them.

 

It looked eerie, perhaps more so due to the dark and silent forest surrounding the building. 

 

“Well come on then.” Mira said as she walked over to the building.

 

t.b.c


	2. What and Why, but who’s asking? Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sincerest apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

 

“Mira I’m not so sure we - “

 

“What you scared, oh no, oh the shack, oh so spoooky.” Kai interrupted giggling as he began to follow after Mira, forgetting the hand still gripping his arm that tightened and pulled him back, Kai gave the hand on his bicep a glare.

 

“Adam you can let go of me now!”

 

Adam let out an annoyed sigh and let go reaching instead to pinch the bridge of his nose.

 

“Kai - “

 

“No Adam, I’m going in, I’m not a baby you don’t have to look after me!”

 

“You’re - “

 

“Not weak!”

 

“Fine, let’s go inside and see if Mira has found anything!”

 

Both boys huffed in frustration at each other and went inside. The saw Mira going through the cupboards she looked up as they entered.

 

“Finally, guys look around and see if you can find something that can help us.”

 

During their search they began throwing out theories about what they were doing there and why, crossing out most of them along the way. After a couple of minutes from a different room Kai called out to the other two.

 

“Urgh guys, you may want to see this.”

 

Both rushed over to the smaller boy. Gasping Mira grabbed hold of Kai’s shoulder peering into the cages.

 

“I wonder what was in there?” She questioned subtly trying to pull Kai away from potential danger.

 

Adam walked slightly closer to the cages not all the way but enough to scent the air. 

 

“I… dunno but whatever it was it wasn’t…  _ right.” _

 

“I’m getting out of here!”

 

As Kai fled the room with Mira tentatively following behind Adam resisted the urge to roll his eyes, it wasn’t like he didn’t try to warn the omega… he didn’t want to force Kai to do anything, he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to do so anyway (Adam didn’t notice the soft smile that took over his face at that thought) but he knew this was too much of a dangerous situation for the omega to be in and it was making his own alpha instincts kick in full drive.

 

Heading back into the other room he saw that Mira was once again looking through files, she offered a reassuring smile when she saw him.

 

“Kai’s just taking a breather outside, I’m sure he’ll be back in a bit.”

 

Now that Kai was out of any potential danger in the building you’d think Adams alpha would relax, but nope, now all he could think about was the potential dangers that surrounded him out their. Adam had to suppress the urge to go out and drag the smaller boy back in.

 

“He better be.” He mumbled, also getting back to searching though he was rather distracted and barely noticed the first aid kit that could of potentially helped them in the future… oh well.

 

Kai burst back in through the door a minute later (any second longer and Adam would of dragged him back in).

 

“Urgh guys can we go now!” Kai whined. 

 

“We’re still looking for stuff that could help us Kai, we’ll be going soon, can you check again for a switch to turn of the electric gate?” Mira said softly which seemed to help calm Kai down. The boy nodded and began looking around. 

 

_ It’s perfectly normal for a beta to reassure an omega - _ Adam took a deep calming breath -  _ even more so when the omega doesn’t have an alpha -  _ Adam bit back a growl that wanted to tear itself from his throat and took another deep breath instead -  _ it’s ok for Kai not to want me to protect him -  _ this time maybe a tiny growl escaped his throat but he covered it up with a cough  _ \- why should I care anyway! I’ve only just met the guy… I think. I shouldn’t care whether or not Kai takes comfort from me or Mira, Mira was a beta, and so far a really good friend that could help Kai through difficult times like this. So then why does it make me feel so… Grrrrr! _

 

The room went silent, perhaps that had been a… lot louder than intended, he cleared his throat and continued rummaging through the cupboard he was at, thankful for the door shielding his face from the others. A moment later he heard more tentative rummaging to his right, indicating that Mira had gotten back to work meaning that…

 

“I’ve had enough!”

 

The two teens turned to face the red head, watching with apprehension as he stormed towards the door.

 

“Kai!” Mira called out a hand reaching out as if she could just grab him and pull him back.  _ That Beta should know better than to touch what is mi - holy fuck I need to calm down. _ Adam cleared his throat nervously.

 

“Kai, did you find the switch?”

 

“No I did not! There’s clearly nothing here and I’m not staying any longer! Especially in here with you!”

 

A switch seemed to flip in his brain as he took one step forward, his teeth bared slightly as he gave a sharp glare to the smaller boy.

 

“And what’s that the supposed to mean?!”

 

“Oh you know what I mean!” Kai said not back down verbally but automatically taking a weary step back. If he wasn’t so angry and annoyed and  _ afraid  _ of everything that had happened and was still happening then perhaps he would of been more aware of his own instincts screaming at him to back the fuck down before something bad happened to him.

 

Squaring his shoulders he turned to the door and began to reach for the door handle, a second later he felt himself pressed up against it a hand pressed against the door right by his face so hard Kai could see the dent the other had made.

Another hand had found itself a firm place on his hip, with a grip hard enough that there will definitely be a bruise. 

Adam began nuzzling into the Kai’s neck none to gentle letting out a growl to show his displeasure, the action caused Kai to press his check further into the door trying to expose more of his neck, he bright green eyes glued to the hand by him.

 

“No why don’t you enlighten me.” Adam growled.

 

Kai’s voice shook as he tried to speak, “Y-you and y-your con-constant - “ Kai broke off with a pitiful whimper as Adam growled lowly against his neck, scenting him - _ your constant posturing, just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean your in charge! Especially of me! -  _ Kai wished he’d say that, but when he opened his mouth to try he ended up letting out another pitiful whine, one that caused the alpha behind him to get impossibly closer.

 

“Now listen to me Kai, I really don’t want to repeat myself.” He bent his head down so he mouth was directly by Kai’s ear.

 

“I don’t want to be that all controlling alpha, but right now you’re leaving me with no choice but to be! We need to stick together, all three of us, we don’t know what forces are at play here, all we do know is that we’re in it together. What we don’t need right now is you running out their  _ screaming your pretty little lungs out _ attracting who knows what out there to - “

 

“I won’t scream!” Kai didn’t know whether he wanted to give himself a pat on the back or to bury his head in the sand at interrupting the alpha. 

 

It was almost comical how soon he nearly went back on his own word as he barely muffled a little scream at the feeling of teeth against his ear, the body behind him pushed his further into the door and the hand that was gripping his hip began snaking its way across his abdomen.

 

“You’re right, you won’t be screaming yet.” Hot breath fanned against his face causing his heart to flutter. The next thing he knew he was flipped around so his back was now to door and he was staring up into Adam’s eyes, brown eyes bored down into green until the smaller boy looked away, letting out another whimper.

 

The alpha smirked down at ~~his~~   _ the  _ omega, he reached up a hand to the back of Kai’s neck, mimicking the actions he did not so long ago, and pulled the limp omega against his chest before looking around the room, seeing an old chair he walked over to it, pulling the smaller boy with him and then depositing him into the seat.

 

“You won’t be screaming sat there, in fact I don’t want to hear any sound from you at all, I don't want to hear you whinging or moaning I don't want to hear you talking. Do you understand?!”

 

Kai nodded.

 

“I don’t want you to move from this seat at all understand?! I want you to stay sat there just like that till I say otherwise!”

 

Kai was leant back in the seat his arms folded in his lap and his gaze fixed on his hands. He gave another nod.

 

“Good.” Adam said backing away, eyeing the omega for a moment longer before getting back to searching stopping when Mira made a move to comfort the omega.

 

“Don’t! Leave him.” She looked at him before sighing and giving him a nod.

 

Kai couldn’t of hated himself more than in that moment. He hated it even more that he understood where Adam was coming from. They didn’t know what was out there, they didn’t know why they were here or if someone caused this and perhaps splitting up wouldn’t of work out so well… but he… he… he could smell something weird.

 

Kai looked up at the door as if he could see through it. He could definitely smell something, couldn’t the others?

 

“Adam…” the name was barely a whimper escaping from his throat but the other seemed to hear him all the same, coming to stand by him.

 

“Seriously Kai what did I just say?!”

 

Kai sniffed the air whatever it was, it was getting closer.

 

“B-but can’t you smell that… it’s getting closer.”

 

Adam gave him an odd look but sniffed the air, he could only smell what was in the shack, of course that didn’t mean Kai was wrong, everyone knew omegas technically had better sense of smells, it helped protect their nest/young from dangers.

 

Adam began to listen instead and that's when he heard it. “Guys can you hear that? It sounds like - “

 

“Barking.” Kai finished looking fretfully at the door.

 

“Whatever they are, they’re not happy!”

 

Adam gave Mira another look, “You speak… whatever now too?”

 

She just shrugged but moved over to the boys. Adam pulled Kai of the chair, Kai looked back at it to see a satchel slung on the back “Huh.” Grabbing it he held it to his chest, perhaps it had something useful inside. 

 

“Alright… let’s head back to the fence maybe there was a switch for it there we didn’t see. We should hurry.” Adam said keeping his hold on Kai and making a run out of the shack and into the forest with Mira following behind.

 

Once they reached the fence Mira and Adam started to look for a switch whilst Kai decided now was the time to look through the bag.

 

A torch  _ useful _

Keys  _ possibly useful  _

A map  _ extremely useful! _

 

“Hey! There was a map in this bag!” The two came over to him and peered over his shoulder as he open it up, his excitement vanished however when he saw the whole map was blank with only the forest and shack on it.

 

“Hey what gives! What kind of map is this?”

 

“Not a very good one.” Mira muttered getting back to searching for a switch, she could hear the creatures from here, it sounded like they were at the shack looking for them, and she was just praying they wouldn’t catch on to their scent again.

 

Kai put the map on the bag still frowning. “I just don’t get it, who would make a map but not go exploring the area further?”

 

“I dunno Kai, we need to focus on one thing at a time. Is there anything else in there?”

 

“Some keys, a torch… Oh and a wrench!”

 

Adam took it and weighed it up in his hand before looking at the fence.

 

“What are you thinking.”

 

“I’m gonna see if I can short circuit it.”

 

Kai instantly knew that it would never work, now he could try to stop him or let him get hurt, and as funny that would be for him to see it may prove to be more of an inconvenience.

 

“Urgh Adam I wouldn’t do that if I was you, that’s not how short circuiting - “

 

“Just stand back Kai!” 

 

Kai took many a step back. “Whelp, I tried.”

 

As predicted it didn’t work, causing the wrench to spark of and hit Adam in the head instead making him fall to the ground. Kai winced and walked over to him offering a hand.

 

“You alright?”

 

Adam grabbed the offered hand and got up rubbing his forehead “Yeah, just peachy.”

 

“I found the switch!” Mira called as flipped it and then ran over to them.

 

“Oh you couldn’t have found it like ten minutes ago.”

 

“Come on guys!”

 

She ran over to the door to open it, only to find it was locked. 

 

“Uh-oh.”

 

“Uh-oh?”

 

“It’s locked!”

 

“Oh! Wait there were keys in this bag!” Kai said excitedly as he rummaged through the bag pulling out the keys. Adam took them and began trying to find the right one.

 

Kai and Mira turned to look back in the direction of the shack.

 

“They’re coming!”

 

“Quickly Adam!”

 

“I’m trying!” Finally the door successfully clicked open just as the barking of the creatures began picking up.

 

Kai and Mira sprinted through the door but Mira stopped when Adam didn’t follow.

 

“Adam come on, hurry.”

 

“The key, it’s jammed, don't wait up for me.”

 

“I won’t!” Kai yelled as he continued on his merry way.

 

Mira remained behind though watching Adam with worry though he managed to get the keys out of the door just in the nick of time.

 

Slamming the door in the faces of the creatures, the teens watched as the animals plowed straight into it. Looking at them they looked like some crocodile dog hybrid.

 

Rushing over to Mira he grabbed her hand pulled her along. “Come on!”

 

They soon caught with Kai and managed to stop him from tumbling off the cliff and into the rocky sea below.

 

“Of course! Who wouldn’t want to build their demon dog lab on the edge of a cliff!” He exclaimed angrily, having looked back once to see the creatures fast approaching.

 

“We’re gonna have to jump.” Adam began looking at the other two who looked back at him with disbelief.

 

“Are you kidding me we’ll never make it!” Mira said unknowingly tightening her grip somewhat painfully on Kai’s shoulder.

 

“She’s right you’ll never make it!”

 

The three teens gasped and looked behind Adam to see a man standing on a rock with his back to them.

 

“What now..” Kai muttered shrinking behind Adam.

 

“Who are you!” Adam called out glaring wearily at the man. “And do you know where we are?”

 

The man laughed then turned to face them “You really don’t know? Then again I’m not surprised.”

 

In a blink of an eye he went from being standing on the rock to suddenly being in front of them.

 

“Well let it never be said that I don’t help out lost souls in need! You need my help, yeeeeesssss?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“We’ll do anything!”

 

The man laughed once more, clapping his hands and literally bouncing on the spot. “Alright but first… what's the magic woo-oord?”

 

“What.” Mira asked looking confused, “You gotta be kidding me.” Kai mumbled causing the guy to frown at the three of them. He leaned closer and his head started twisting around as if he was possessed, “Do you all think this is some sort of GAME! WHAT'S THE MAGIC WORD?”

 

“Please, help us please!” Adam cried out, grabbing hold of the two teens in an attempt to shield them as the creatures began there fast approach again barking and growling madly at them.

 

The man let out another one of those laughs and dance and then snapped his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I was meant to stop but it just kept going and going, apparently I’m gonna be writing long chapters for this story ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
